Should have Known
by Tokyo Pink
Summary: I know that it sounds crazy but I, Virgina Weasley, swear that my life was ruined by a terrible evil. Yes, that's right. An oak tree. Don't you believe me?


Disclaimer: I am currently negotiating a deal with J.K. Rowling about purchasing Draco Malfoy for my hottie collection. However, until I have it all in writing the characters are still the property of said author.

Authors Note- I'm not sure where this came from, I'm not a writer but for some reason I was moved to do so. Please let me know what you think about it. Please forgive the randomness of the story.

* * *

Once again, I found myself sitting by this bloody tree, right next to this bloody lake and stuck reminiscing about useless bloody memories. It was no use to try and not think them. The more you concentrate on not remembering, the more you remember.

So I have decided to remember until I forget!

There is one particular incident that I recall. It was right here under this old oak tree that I kissed him. Under these dark branches my life had changed and I became happy again. Suddenly things began to change, my soul was at peace. I no longer avoided sleep; no longer did I fear the nightmares caused by my first year. He chased away my demons and I suppose that I should be grateful. I should tell him just how grateful I am. I can picture it now, I walk up to him, pause for a moment to take in his surprise of seeing me and calmly say, " Thank you." Sensing his confusion I would continue with, " for being there for me. No honestly. Don't look so skeptical, I just want to say that those days before you became a heartless, self-centered bastard were some of the happiest in my life."

My mother always said a Lady always shows her appreciation. Mothers know best, don't you agree?

But I can't because now I am scared. Now I am alone, stuck in this mind wishing for an end to my pain. I sound like such a stupid cow. I even cried!

I had to move away from this damn tree! I couldn't help but glare at it. Foolishly I blamed it for all my troubles. As if its very existence was why he left me, that if the tree wasn't here than it would have never happened.

Maybe it was an evil tree.

Come to think of it, there is a patch of its bark which looks suspiciously like a dark mark. Slowly, I pulled out my wand and eyed the tree wearily. As a honorary member of the Order it was my duty to destroy this evil beast. Before it had the chance to break up another innocent couple. Could you be put in Azkaban for using the killing curse on a plant? I was ready to find out.

I lifted my wand and said, "Time to die you evil-acorn-dropping-oxygen-producing bastard!"

"Ginny what on Earth are you doing?" I turned slowly dreading who I'd find. Sure enough it was definitely not someone I wanted to see.

It was Ron.

Oh no. A witness. Well, that just wouldn't do. Wait….Ron was in league with the tree, I could sense it! Betrayed by my own brother! I shouldn't be surprised, Fred and George always said that Ron was a tree-hugger. He even had a pet tree as a child.

What kind of sick person has a pet tree?

Named Duck.

No, I'm not joking.

How did I miss such obvious signs? Both him and the tree were against my relationship from the beginning, they must have joined forces. Is there no end to their sinister ways? "Ginny, what are you doing out here?" I was hesitant to turn my back on the malicious sap-factory, nevertheless I took a chance and turned to face my brother. "Ginny,' he began again 'why are you pointing your wand at the tree?"

"Like you don't know! What did you name this one, huh? Perhaps goose or some other species of waterfowl! " I ask incredulously!

What?

What is that look he is giving me? What right does he have to look exasperated! He is not the one who was sabotaged by a rogue tree.

He mumbled something to himself which sound suspiciously like 'bleedin' crazy cow.' Is that some sort of secret code between him and the tree or something? I continued to keep a close eye on the pair of them.

"Ginny, it is freezing out here, why don't we go to the Kitchens and get a cup of hot chocolate and we can talk about whatever strikes your fancy ."

Just after that I noticed the sun setting over the lake and a memory over took me…

* * *

"I can not believe that this was your idea!" I couldn't help but look around at my surroundings again with a disbelieving gaze.

He grabbed my hand, pulled me towards him and cattishly said, "I'm not sure whether to be amused or offended."

"This just is not your style. Add together a red-checkered blanket, whicker basket, one Draco Malfoy and you get the making of an apocalypse. Has hell happen to have frozen over?"

"Now that you mention it there was the this one prophesy ...' he paused as if thinking, eyes pointed toward the sky, " I say we still have enough time to enjoy the picnic before it starts to rain blood. What do you say?"

" I say..… you continue to surprise me Mr. Malfoy!" Then I gently pulled him face toward me, asking just before his lips touched mine, "Hopefully for you, the prophesy doesn't involve the death of all first born sons."

"I'm not sure….we better not waste anytime then. Just in case" he declared with a smirk before leaning down and kissing me.

* * *

"Oh, Ginny,' my brother sighed sadly 'Don't cry. Please don't cry, he isn't worth it."

I touched my face, startledto realize that I was, in fact, crying.

I felt so terribly lost.

I laughed darkly at myself. I should have known better. I should have known he hadn't changed. He'll never change, not for me, not for love.

Unknowingly my body crumpled into itself and I fell to the ground. "How did I not know?" I sobbed. "Why could you see it and not me?" My brother sat down beside me and soon had gathered me in his arms.

He never answered.

And I suppose I'll never know.

"I'm not ready to forget him." I whisper into the coming darkness.

* * *

Well this is the first story I have posted in about two years. Hopefully, I am a better writer than I was before! Wow isn't it strange how some things you thought were so great, look so childish after awhile?

Thanks for reading.

-Tokyo Pink


End file.
